Midori — 緑
by daffodila
Summary: Pria Uchiha itu membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak gombal," katanya telak. Fluffy ficlet. Untuk SasuSaku Fan Day 2015! :D


_"Sasuke, pengendalian tenagamu semakin lemah." _

_Mendengar teguran dari Kakashi, Sasuke menghentikan latihan penguasaan _chidori-_nya sejenak. Tarikan napasnya pendek-pendek. Peluh membasahi wajah serta rambut yang tertekan _hitai-ate. _Tangan kirinya memar karena penggunaan _chidori _yang sudah tak terhitung. _

_"Kau butuh istirahat sebentar," saran Kakashi. "_Chidori _itu wajarnya hanya digunakan maksimal tiga kali dalam sekali pengaktifan _sharingan_."_

_Sasuke tak menggubris kata-kata gurunya. Kembali kedua tangannya membentuk segel untuk memunculkan kilatan-kilatan listrik pada tangan kirinya. Dengan sigap, Kakashi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga murid berumur dua belas tahunnya itu mengerang. Kilatan-kilatan listrik itu pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. _

_"Jangan keras kepala. Istirahatlah sebentar." Kakashi melepas cengkeraman tangannya. Ia menahan pandangan pada wajah Sasuke. _Sharingan _dengan dua _tomoe _pada mata muridnya itu masih aktif. "Non aktifkan _sharingan_-mu. Aku tahu kepalamu pening. Lihat yang hijau-hijau untuk meminimalisir rasa pening dan merasa lebih tenang," titah Kakashi. _

_Kali ini, Sasuke menurut tanpa suara. Ia memutar tubuh ke arah lahan yang ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat warna hijau alami pada dedaunan. Diam-diam, ia mengamini nasihat gurunya perihal pandangi yang hijau-hijau. Karena kini, pening pada kepalanya mulai menguap sedikit demi sedikit dan hatinya pun terasa jauh lebih tenang—sudah tidak dikuasai oleh emosi seperti tadi. _

...

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**A canon SasuSaku fluffy ficlet**

**Ditulis untuk meramaikan SasuSaku Fan Day 2015 **

**Enjoy!**

...

Sasuke menggeser pintu utama rumahnya dengan perangai tenang. Ia melepas sandal _ninja_-nya lalu ditaruh di dalam _getabako_. "_Tadaima_," ucapnya kering. Tenggorokannya terasa serat lantaran sudah kehabisan suplai air mineral semenjak misinya selesai.

Suara derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa menabuh gendang telinganya. Disusul dengan ucapan antusias: "_Okaeri_!" dari istrinya. Sakura segera menerjang Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di tengkuk sang suami. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke-kun," katanya lagi.

Sasuke sedikit limbung pada awalnya, namun cepat-cepat menguasai diri untuk menahan bobot tubuh istrinya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan Sakura pelan. Ia menenggelamkan hidungnya pada helaian rambut merah muda istrinya lantas mengecup pucuk kepalanya dalam. Dihirupnya wangi menyenangkan itu lama-lama.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. "Sasuke-kun, sedang tidak enak badan, ya?" katanya. Kedua mata beriris hijaunya menyiratkan kekhawatiran berlebih. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi suaminya. Disentuhnya dahi itu dengan punggung tangan. "Ah, demam!" pekiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura," keluh Sasuke ketika melihat sikap berlebihan dari istrinya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke lalu mendudukannya di sofa. "Sudah kuduga, kau tidak biasanya limbung saat kupeluk begitu," katanya khawatir.

"Katakan, bagaimana perasaanmu? Pusing?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh dahi sang suami lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan sentuhan di leher.

"Aku tidak—"

"Sasuke-kun!" potong Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk gengsi."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahan melihat raut khawatir pada paras ayu sang istri. Satu-satunya cara untuk meluruhkan mimik muka itu hanyalah dengan menelan gengsinya bulat-bulat. "Aaa, sedikit pening," kata Sasuke.

"Sedikit," ulang Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Ia mendecak kesal dan diam-diam mengutuki gengsi yang mengalir di dalam darah sang suami secara permanen.

"Aku akan membuatkan _ocha _hangat untukmu. Setelah itu baru aku sembuhkan demammu. Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya. Menyadari itu, Sasuke segera menahan langkah kaki sang istri dengan cara menggenggam lengannya. "Sakura," ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "tetaplah di sini."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap suaminya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke pun terlepas. "Ada apa? Aku hanya mau membuat _ocha _sebentar, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

"Tetaplah di sini."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Uhm, baiklah." Ia sedikit bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bersikap begini. Wanita berhelaian merah muda itu pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping suaminya.

Sasuke menarik dagu sang istri hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Ia menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam hingga merasa tenggelam ke dalamnya. Ditatap seperti itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya lantaran malu.

"Jangan pejamkan matamu," bisik Sasuke.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura membuka matanya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dibalas dengan senyum tulus oleh istrinya. Titik fokusnya hanya satu: mata Sakura. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah warna hijau yang damai dan menenangkan. Ditambah lagi hijau itu terpantul dari pancaran tulus mata istrinya. Memberi nilai lebih dalam mendinginkan hatinya, juga meluruhkan pening pada kepalanya.

Sasuke tengah menerapkan nasihat Kakashi beberapa tahun silam. Kali ini, bukan melalui dedaunan, tetapi melalui iris mata istrinya.

Mata beriris hijau itulah satu-satunya alasan Sasuke selalu membelakangi Sakura setiap kali perempuan itu menyatakan cinta padanya dulu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan mampu mendapati ketulusan yang terpancar dari sana—mata hijau yang menenangkan itu. Ia sadar ia tak akan pernah sanggup pergi jika _emerald _itu ditatapnya.

Namun, sekarang ia tak perlu ragu. Sakura sudah menjadi istrinya, dirinya pun tak berniat untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Tak ada lagi alasan untuk menatap mata Sakura sedalam ini.

Sasuke mengikis jarak di antara dirinya dan Sakura dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir istrinya lembut. Kali ini, mata keduanya terpejam, membiarkan satu indra saja yang mengalirkan semuanya. Sasuke menyalurkan rasa rindu yang membuncah di dadanya melalui tautan bibirnya, begitu pun Sakura. Ciuman itu terputus ketika keduanya membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

"Sasuke-kun, biar kusembuhkan demammu dulu," kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah sembuh."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata Sakura mendekati keluhan. Ia yakin deklarasi sembuh itu berdasarkan gengsi lagi.

"Dengan menatap matamu," kata Sasuke ringan. Suaranya membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit ruangan dan terngiang di telinga Sakura.

Pipi Sakura merona merah. Ia belum terbiasa mendengar kata-kata manis dari Sasuke, karena memang terlontarnya kata-kata manis itu merupakan satu hal yang teramat sangat langka. "Gombal," gerutunya malu-malu. Kepalan tinju didaratkan di atas lengan suaminya main-main.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak membantah kata-kata Sakura hingga—

"Eh, sudah tidak panas!"

—istrinya itu mendapati bahwa demamnya sudah menguap.

Seringai puas masih terulas di bibir Sasuke. Ia mengetuk dahi Sakura menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Pria Uchiha itu membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak gombal," katanya telak.

...

**Selesai**

...

Midori — 緑 = hijau (bahasa Jepang)

A/N:

Happy SasuSaku Fan Day, fellow savers! And of course, happy SasuSaku Fan Day, Sasuke, Sakura! :3

Flashback momen Kakashi-Sasuke bener-bener ngarang. Gak ada di manga/anime xP

Ide fic ini muncul ketika tiba-tiba keingetan masa-masa latihan Paskibraka:'D Kalo kelihatan oleng, pelatih pasti bilang, "kalo pusing, lihat yang hijau-hijau!" And it worked! Yaudah aku jadiin tema fic ini hihi.

Thanks for reading!

daffodila:)

Written on February 16th, 2015.


End file.
